The Wandering Souls
by The Lonely Angel Chronicles
Summary: Faith, Dean : deux persos que j'adore alors pourquoi pas les réunir dans une même histoire
1. Introduction

**Contexte** :

_Faith__ : après saison 7 de 'Buffy', ne prend pas en compte le fait qu'il existe maintenant pleins de tueuses, en fait on s'en fout un peu, juste reprendre les grandes lignes de la série et le parcours de Faith_

_Après les évènements de la saison 7, elle a fait équipe avec Robin Wood et une relation plutôt « normale » est née entre eux, puis ils ont traqué un puissant démon qui a tué Wood sous les yeux de Faith impuissante, elle a réussi à s'échapper de justesse, elle était bien amochée il lui a fallu plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre, elle a erré quelque temps avant de repartir en chasse de ce démon pr se venger_

_Elle entre dans le monde de Supernatural et non l'inverse_

_Dean__ : au début de la saison 4 (entre épisode 2 et 3) après son séjour en enfer, il a du mal à s'en remettre, l'apocalypse s'annonce et il se pose des questions_

_A la base j'avais établi un code couleur pour chaque perso, mais il va falloir que je trouve une autre technique pour retranscrire ici... _

_Cette fic date de décembre 2010, composée de 4 chapitres, outre l'introduction et l'épilogue. Je pensais faire une suite mais ce n'est pas d'actualité pour l'instant. Peut-être plus tard. _

**Introduction : **

_**[Faith]**_Cela faisait des jours que je roulais sur ces routes désertes de l'Indiana, en direction de Mishawaka.

Je repensais à tous ces évènements passés. Je me retrouvais de nouveau seule, avec cette rage au ventre. Je pensais pourtant m'en être débarrassée, avoir fait taire mes démons intérieurs. Au final rien ne disparais jamais, on a beau y mettre tout son cœur, le vouloir plus que tout. On a beau changer, s'améliorer, cela ne fait que demeurer en sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'un jour…

J'ai chassé mes démons intérieurs, ils ne guident plus ma vie, mais je les sens encore qui grouillent en moi. Seulement maintenant ils n'ont plus le contrôle sur mes actes.

Pourtant en cette douce nuit de Septembre je les sens s'agiter.

...

_**[Sam]**_ Nous faisions route vers Mishawaka. Bobby avait découvert des disparitions étranges, probablement l'œuvre d'un groupe de vampires. Les disparus réapparaissaient en effet quelques temps après déboussolés et sans aucun souvenir. Mais il y avait également eu la découverte d'un corps, étrangement passée sous silence, revêtant un caractère inhabituel. Nous nous rendions donc sur place pour voir de quoi il retournait.

Dean était revenu, j'en étais heureux mais quelque chose avait changé, il ne paraissait plus le même. Il prétendait ne conserver aucun souvenir de son séjour aux enfers mais je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Une partie de lui, de ce qu'il était, semblait avoir disparue et s'être brisée à jamais.

Notre relation n'est plus la même. Moi aussi j'avais changé. Mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire, il ne comprendrait pas. Pourtant j'aimerais tellement que l'on partage tout, que l'on soit une famille, unie, comme il l'a toujours voulu. Mais rien n'est aussi simple, aucune famille ne vit une entente parfaite et il existe toujours des secrets.

...

_**[Dean]**_ Mon bébé m'avait manqué. C'était la seule chose qui m'apaisait, entendre le ronronnement de son moteur V8 tandis que les paysages défilaient à chaque fois différents et au final si semblables. Je me sentais alors pousser des ailes, comme si tout pouvait être possible, comme si tout pouvait être oublié…

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi on m'avait ramené à la vie, pourquoi moi ! Après tout ce que…

Cela n'avait aucun sens à mes yeux et j'estimais ne pas mériter ce cadeau empoisonné.

J'ai toujours essayé de faire de mon mieux, d'être à la hauteur, rien d'autre ne comptait et pourtant j'ai failli… Personne n'est parfait et l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions à ce qu'on dit !

Quoi qu'il en soit je tentais de reprendre une existence « normale », enfin celle que l'on a toujours eu. Mais je commence à douter et à me demander si tout ceci servira vraiment à changer la donne. L'apocalypse approche, on compte sur nous, sur moi, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi et je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bon je vais essayer de retranscrire ma fic avec les pensées de chaque perso comme je peux, tant bien que mal... Si jamais vous avez du mal à suivre dites le moi^^ **_

* * *

><p>Indiana, Mishawaka.<p>

Une petite ville tranquille du Middle West des Etats-Unis.

**[Faith]** Ces enfoirés avaient toujours le chic pour débarquer dans ce genre d'endroit et y foutre la merde. Le problème c'est que la plupart des gens, pour ne pas dire tous, ne se rendent comptent de rien et ce qui passe pour de tragiques évènements ont souvent une origine surnaturelle.

Il se trouve que cette ville a vu quelques uns de ses citoyens disparaitre dans ces circonstances. C'est ce qui m'amène ici, entre autre.

Après avoir fait le tour de la ville pour en avoir une vue d'ensemble, un petit motel miteux en bordure de ville fut ma première étape. J'en avais l'habitude depuis toutes ces années et puis à côté de la prison c'était du grand luxe, au moins il y avait le câble. Je déposai mes maigres affaires à côté du fauteuil usé de la chambre, se résumant à un sac de voyage et une cantine d'armes. Je partais en chasse ce soir. Mais avant j'avais besoin d'un peu de repos.

**...**

L'impala s'arrêta sur le parking de ce même motel quelques heures plus tard, la chanson 'Hard as a Rock' d'AC/DC touchant à sa fin.

« Tu t'occupes de la chambre Sammy. Je vais aller voir le shérif. »

Sam descendit de la voiture, son ordi portable sous le bras.

« Ok. De mon côté je vais faire quelques recherches. A tout à l'heure. »

**...**

**[Dean]** L'entrevue avec le shérif fut assez brève. Comme d'habitude, pour eux il n'y avait rien d'étrange ou de suspect. Des gens avaient disparus mais ils étaient revenus moins de 48h après. Le fait qu'ils n'aient pas été capables de dire ce qui s'était passé pendant ce laps de temps n'inquiétait, au final, personne l'important étant que tout était redevenu normal. J'aime leur crédulité, et cette manie qu'ils ont de préféré occulter les aspects dérangeants d'un évènement afin de se persuader que tout va bien.

Concernant le corps qui croupissait à la morgue, le shérif semblait dépassé par cette affaire. Pour lui il s'agissait sans doute d'un fou à lier échappait d'un asile ou d'un tueur psychopathe. Mais aucun autre corps n'avait été signalé pour l'heure, il fallait selon lui espérer que cela dure et que ne soit là qu'un cas isolé. Le cadavre avait été découvert dans les environs des entrepôts au sud de la ville. La mort avait été récente et le corps en piteux état. La victime n'avait pas été identifiée et elle avait été torturée. Des mutilations recouvraient tout son corps, et celui-ci était gravé de symboles étranges réalisés à l'aide d'une lame embrasée. De toute évidence rien à voir avec les vampires…

C'est tout ce que je pus apprendre. J'emportai une copie des rapports des deux affaires, ainsi que celui du médecin légiste contenant des photos de ces symboles étranges.

Je rejoignis Sammy au motel pour lui en faire part.

[Sam] - « Bien, de mon côté je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre.

Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus sur ces symboles.

Bobby avait vu juste. »

- « Hé ! Comme d'habitude. On peut lui faire confiance pour ça.

Mais tu feras tes recherches plus tard. J'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil là on ils ont trouvé le corps. Peut-être qu'un indice leur a échappé. Ce ne serait pas étonnant. »

- « Tu veux vraiment y aller maintenant. Je ne sais pas si c'est très utile. »

- « Oui, avant que la nuit tombe. On ne sait jamais. »

- « Ok. »

**...**

**[D]** L'endroit où on avait découvert le corps ne nous apprit rien de plus, aucun indice n'avait été laissé. Une chose est sûre ce n'était pas du travail d'amateur et quoi que soit il voulait que ce corps soit retrouvé. Pourquoi : ça s'était la question, la grande question a pas mal de sujets d'ailleurs.

Tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la Chevy pour retourner au motel, des bruits de bagarre se firent entendre non loin de là. Sam et moi échangèrent un même regard, nous fîmes le tour de la voiture, ouvrit le coffre et en sortit des armes. Puis nous priment le chemin menant à la source de ces bruits.

**[F]** Cette petite sieste me fut salutaire. Je n'avais pas besoin de dormir beaucoup pour recharger les batteries. J'étais fin prête pour combattre et j'en avais même besoin. Ma vie se résumait ainsi, à me battre, encore et encore. Je ne savais faire que ça.

Je pris le nécessaire pour partir en chasse. J'avais mené ma petite enquête, le secteur des entrepôts semblait être une bonne planque, je me rendais donc là-bas.

Une fois sur place, j'arpentais les lieux à sa recherche, mais il ne se trouvait de toute évidence pas ici. J'étais sur le point de repartir lorsque je pressentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai et fit face à deux petits vampires, deux mecs à l'allure banale au premier abord.

- « Tiens, tiens. On nous livre le dîner à domicile. Et un hors d'œuvre en plus. »

- « Ouais. J'en ai l'eau à la bouche. On va bien se régaler avec toi ma belle. »

Je brandissais mon katana bien en évidence, un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Venez mes mignons. »

Ils eurent un bref instant d'hésitation mais se lancèrent quand même. Ils s'esquivèrent habilement ces enfoirés. D'autant plus qu'un troisième me surpris par derrière et me donna un coup à la nuque. Mon katana glissa alors sur le sol. Je frappai le premier qui s'élança vers moi, lui décrochant un violent coup de pieds, puis je me relevai et assainit au second un coup de poing en plein visage.

**[D]** Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'endroit d'où provenait les sons, la scène à laquelle on assista était des plus intéressantes. Une belle brunette se battait comme une sauvageonne contre trois vampires. A peine sommes-nous arriver, nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de réagir. Elle récupéra le katana qui reposait à terre, décapita le premier vampire, donna un coup au second avant d'éliminer le troisième et enfin acheva le dernier.

La performance fut impressionnante.

Puis elle remarqua alors notre présence.

**[F]** J'avais des spectateurs on dirait. A en juger par leur dégaine et leur attirail, il s'agissait de chasseurs. Tous deux à croquer, spécialement celui avec son blouson de cuir. Ce dernier s'adressa à moi, avec une expression charmeuse.

- « Salut ! Moi c'est Dean Winchester, et voici mon frère Sam. »

Je l'ai observa de la tête aux pieds avant de répondre.

- « Faith. »

[S] - « Enchanté Faith. Beau travail avec ces vampires. Un problème de réglé apparemment. »

- « Vous étiez là pour les vampires ? »

- « Oui. Pourquoi, pas toi ? »

- « Si, bien sûr. »

Je ne voulais pas les mêler à mon histoire. Je devais résoudre cette affaire seule.

- Bel instrument. Peu banal.

- Exact. »

Je ne partageais guère mes secrets avec d'autres chasseurs sortis de nulle part.

Ils me proposèrent de me ramener au motel, étant donné qu'eux aussi y été descendu. J'étais venue avec ma voiture mais ces vampires s'étaient occupés d'elle pendant que j'avais exploré les environs. Ils avaient dû me voir venir. Du coup je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de monter avec les deux frères. Je récupérais les quelques affaires restées dans ma voiture et les suivis vers la leur.

- « Jolie caisse ! »

**[S]** Dean était très fier de la Chevy, c'était son bébé. Difficile de l'imaginer sans elle et elle sans lui.

Ces derniers mois pourtant c'était moi qui l'avais conduite, seul, en partie. Je l'avais bichonné pour son retour, même si à la fin je n'y croyais plus aussi fort.

**[D]** - « C'est une Chevrolet Impala de 1967, je l'ai entièrement retapé ! »

Je lui souris. Voilà un homme qui avait épousé sa bagnole ! Néanmoins forcé de reconnaitre qu'elle était vraiment superbe.

- « Joli travail. »

- « Merci. »

Elle semblait intéressée, je pouvais sans doute tenter ma chance. Bien que ce soit une chasseuse, terrain glissant donc.

[F] Sur le chemin ils me posèrent tout un tas de questions, cherchant à faire connaissance. Je n'ai jamais été très douée dans ce genre d'échanges et n'aime guère raconter ma vie. Je m'arrangeais toujours pour arrondir les angles et masquer la vérité.

[S] - « Donc tu es chasseuse, Faith… »

- « Juste Faith. On oublie le nom de famille. »

J'avais dit ça d'un ton ferme et sans appel.

« Et oui je suis une chasseuse, en quelque sorte. »

Inutile de rentrer dans les détails. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer, et pris la conversation en main déviant le sujet sur eux.

- « Alors comme ça vous êtes les frères Winchester. J'ai vaguement entendu parler de vous. Votre père était un grand chasseur à ce qu'on dit et vous n'êtes pas mal non plus dans votre genre il parait. »

[S] - « On se débrouille oui. En tout cas on essaye. »

On essaye mais on trouve toujours de nombreuses épreuves sur notre route…

[S] - « As-tu remarqué des faits étranges depuis que tu es là ? »

- « Comment ça ? Sois plus clair. »

[S] - « Disons qu'on nous a informé des disparitions dans cette ville mais que certains évènements sortaient du cadre habituel. »

- « Du cadre habituel… C'est-à-dire ? »

[D] - « Des mutilations étranges sur le corps d'une inconnue.»

- « Des symboles ésotériques…»

[D] - « Ouais. Comment tu sais ça ? »

J'en avais trop dit… Voilà à lancer la conversation, j'avais fini ma commettre une maladresse. Je n'avais plus d'autres choix à présent…

- « En fait, je suis sur les traces d'un démon et pas de vampires. Je suis tombé sur eux par hasard en cherchant Eurynome.

[S]- « Eurynome ? Qui es-ce ? »

- « Un putain de démon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de sa biographie ? Il doit retourner en enfer c'est tout et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Je m'étais un peu emportée, il faut dire que j'avais vraiment la haine contre ce démon et voilà trop longtemps maintenant que je lui courais après.

[D] Moi et Sam échangèrent un regard, cela ressemblait fort à une affaire personnelle. Mais elle était sur la défensive, cela ne servirai à rien de chercher à en savoir davantage pour le moment.

- « Bien. Tu as des pistes ? »

[F] - « Je sais juste qu'il est dans cette ville. Ce corps à la morgue c'est son œuvre. Il aime tuer pour le plaisir. Mais il cherche aussi à accomplir un rituel ancien d'après ce que j'ai découvert. Malheureusement je n'en sais pas plus à ce sujet. La seule personne que je connais qui aurait pu nous aider à ce propos est morte… »

Sauvagement torturée sous mes yeux avant d'être tuée. Je revoyais encore son visage hurlant de douleur et ses yeux qui me regardèrent, me disant que ce n'était pas ma faute…

Le plus jeune, Sam, sortit son téléphone et appela quelqu'un…

- « T'appelles qui ? »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être méfiante. Après tout j'étais toujours recherchée.

- « Bobby. Un ami chasseur. C'est lui qui nous a mis sur cette affaire. Et il a pas mal d'ouvrages chez lui. Peut-être que ce nom, Eurynome, lui dira quelque chose. Ou en tout cas, il fera des recherches dans ce sens. »

- « Bonne idée… »

- « Ouais salut Bobby, tu pourrais faire quelques recherches pour nous s'il te plait… »

J'aperçus enfin l'enseigne du motel, j'avais besoin d'une cigarette.

Je sortis immédiatement de la voiture une fois arrivé, m'adossa contre son pare choc et m'alluma une blonde. Je savourai la première bouffée, l'air s'était rafraichit et un croissant de lune scintillait dans le ciel assombrit.

[S] Faith semblait préoccupée, elle devait être sur les traces de ce démon depuis un moment.

- « Tu ferais bien de dormir un peu. Avec un peu de chances on en saura plus demain. Pour ce soir on ne peut rien faire. »

- « Oui je sais. Merci »

[F] Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas travaillé en équipe. Maintenant que j'y repensais je me demandais ce qu'étais devenu les autres. Sans doute à continuer la lutte quelque part dans le monde. On ne s'arrête jamais, une fois qu'on a commencé. Impossible d'avoir une vie normale ou de faire marche arrière, après ce qu'on a vu.

Dean sortit à son tour et se posa à côté de moi.

- « T'en veux une ? »

- « Non merci. »

- « Ouais je sais, il parait que c'est mauvais pour la santé.

Ca ou autre chose de toute façon. »

[D] - « Ca fait longtemps que tu chasses ? »

Je voulais en savoir plus sur elle. C'est vrai qu'elle m'attirait et que d'habitude je ne me gênais pas pour lancer les hostilités mais cette fois je voulais m'y prendre autrement. J'avais besoin d'autre chose et puis cette fille, cette chasseuse, dégageait une aura particulière. Sa voix était emplie de tristesse et de rage même si elle tentait de les dissimuler.

[F] Cette question me fit sourire et me renvoya des années en arrière, lorsque je fus appelée et tous les événements qui suivirent et s'enchainèrent.

- « Disons que j'ai l'impression que ça fait toute une vie. »

Comme si j'avais vieilli d'un coup et perdu toutes ces années à patauger dans la boue.

- Tu sais ce que c'est…

Toi et ton frère n'avez connu que ça en définitive. »

[D] Elle était loin de pouvoir imaginer tout ce qui nous était arrivé. Mais de toute évidence on avait tous deux connu des épreuves difficiles et une vie rarement réjouissante.

[F] Je jetai mon mégot par terre et me retourna vers lui.

- « On a ça dans le sang, c'est comme ça. Je me vois mal faire autre chose et ma vie d'avant n'avait rien d'un conte de fée, alors on va dire que j'y ai pas perdu au change.

S j'avais eu le choix j'aurais pris la même voie… en évitant certain tournants… »

La conversation commençait à prendre des allures de confidences, le moment était venu de s'esquiver encore une fois et de retourner dans ma chambre.

Je passai à côté de lui, lui jetant un dernier regard.

[D] Cette fille est vraiment intrigante. Elle semble dissimuler un lourd passé et des plaies encore ouvertes. Cela mérite d'être creusé.


	3. Chapter 2

_CHAPITRE DEUX : _

[F] Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. J'ai toujours eu des difficultés à ce niveau là mais depuis quelques temps cela prenait de l'ampleur. Il n'était pas encore trop tard, je décidai d'aller au bar du coin histoire de me changer les idées. Plutôt sympa comme endroit, je n'étais pas tombé sur le plus minable, il passait de la bonne musique mais ce soir je n'étais pas d'humeur à me défouler sur la piste de danse, et pourtant dieu sait que j'adorais ça. Non, tout ce que je voulais c'est resté assise au bar, et boire.

[D] Sam avait effectué quelques recherches avant de s'endormir. On avait un peu discuté du cas de Faith et on avait découvert qu'elle était recherchée par la police de l'Etat de Californie pour meurtre. C'était les seules infos que l'on avait pu dénicher sur elle, à part ça aucun autre détail sur sa vie, si ce n'est qu'elle était née à Boston en 1980.

[S] - « Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? »

Quel hypocrite je faisais, moi qui n'hésitais pas à dissimuler une partie de ma vie à Dean pour justement éviter ce genre de débat.

[D] - « Je pense que oui. On commet tous des erreurs et des actes impardonnables. Mais on ne connait pas tous les faits la concernant. »

Je clamais sans doute cela davantage pour moi que pour elle. Elle avait le droit à une autre chance, quoi qu'elle ait pu faire. Peut-être que moi aussi, mais malgré toutes les vies que je parviendrais à sauver rien n'effacera ce que j'ai fait et je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

- « Probablement. On devrait peut-être lui demander tout simplement. Demain. »

[D] Sur ce on alla se coucher. Après une demi-heure je ne parvenais pas à dormir, des visions ne cessaient de me hanter. Je sortis prendre l'air et me dirigea vers le bar le plus proche. J'avais besoin d'un verre.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je pénétrai dans l'établissement et l'aperçu au comptoir : Faith. Elle devait aussi souffrir d'insomnie, et quelle meilleure méthode que l'alcool pour noyer tous les problèmes c'est bien connu. J'étais étonné de ne trouver personne à ses côtés une belle femme comme elle devait attirer les hommes. Mais il est vrai qu'elle possédait une lueur glaciale dans le regard qui vous fait comprendre que si vous vous approchez trop vous risquez de faire connaissance avec son poing. Je marchai dans sa direction et m'installa à sa gauche.

- « Salut. »

* * *

><p>[F] Le seul mec qui s'était risqué à m'aborder a vite compris son erreur et a rebroussé chemin sans demander son reste, cela a servi de leçon aux autres, j'étais sûre d'être tranquille en cette fin de soirée. Tout à coup, tandis que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, je sentis quelqu'un s'approchait et une voix familière résonna : Dean Winchester. Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas me plaire dans les bras de Morphée.<p>

- « Dean. Pas encore couché. »

- « Je pourrais te retourner la question. »

Elle avait pris une vodka, de mon côté je fis signe au barman et lui commanda un whisky.

- « Tu as besoin d'un remontant on dirait. »

- « Ouais. Mais je doute que ça me suffise. »

Je bus mon whisky cul sec et demanda au barman de m'en resservir un autre, plus corsé.

- « De mauvais souvenirs que tu voudrais effacer de ta mémoire ? »

Il ne me répondit pas, j'en conclus que j'avais vu juste. Je terminai mon verre et en commanda un autre.

- « Je vois. On a tous nos démons… »

C'était on ne peut plus juste. Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Sam et me recentra sur ce qui nous occupait.

- « Et toi alors ? Quels sont tes démons ? »

Je souri en entendant ces paroles. Je tournai ma tête vers lui, il me fixait d'un air sérieux. Je ne pouvais pas en lui en vouloir de poser la question après tout.

- « C'est donnant/donnant Dean. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Tu peux peut-être tromper ton frère. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé mais de toute évidence ça a dû être horrible. On a tous nos démons Dean et on doit faire avec. Rien ne changera le passé, ce qu'on a pu faire ou ne pas faire… Je ne te demande pas de te confier à moi, je respecte ton fardeau quel qu'il soit, alors fais-en de même avec moi. »

Je ne m'attendais pas ça. Je restai silencieux quelques instants et repris une gorgée de whisky qui vint réchauffer brièvement mes entrailles.

Voyant qu'il gardait le silence, je rompis la glace :

- « Désolée. J'ai tendance à être trop directe et trop franche. »

- « Ne soit pas désolée. Je comprends. »

Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir envie d'aborder ce genre de sujet, moi-même je détestais ça.

[D] Aucun de nous ne voulait se confier alors nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. On avait fini par s'installer à une table au fond, à l'écart des autres. On se raconta nos anecdotes de chasseur, les choses insolites que l'on avait pu voir et les situations parfois tordues dans lesquelles on s'était retrouvé. Ce fut agréable de parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sammy. On était sur la même longueur d'ondes. On a bien discuté, bien rit et bien bu. Une excellente soirée en somme. Ca faisait bien longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé. Le temps passa vite et la clientèle quitta petit à petit les lieux, au final il ne resta plus que nous deux. Puis le barman nous demanda de partir, nous indiquant que c'était l'heure de fermeture.

[F] Dean me raccompagna au motel jusqu'à ma chambre. Ce fut une soirée sympa. Je devais avouer que je n'étais pas indifférente au charme de Dean et sous ces airs casse-cou il y avait bien plus à découvrir. Nous étions semblables par certains côtés. Nous étions arrivés sur le seuil, il commença à me souhaiter bonne nuit. Je me rapprochai alors de lui, lui effleurant la joue et l'embrassa.

[D] Sa réaction me surprit. D'habitude c'est moi qui agissais de cette façon. Je n'étais pas sûr de le vouloir. Enfin si j'en avais envie, Faith était une belle femme, forte et intelligente qui plus est. Mais j'avais l'impression que plus rien ne saurait me redonner du plaisir. Je me sentais vide et froid, et rien ne saurait combler ce vide. Ni mon frère, ni la nourriture ou l'alcool, ni même les femmes. J'eus un léger mouvement de recul.

- « Faith… Je… »

Je lui coupai la parole.

- « Ecoute Dean. On est pareil tous les deux. On a vécu des épreuves terribles ou fait des choses que l'on regrette. Je… Je ne veux pas être seule. J'ai besoin de… j'ai besoin d'être avec quelqu'un, réellement. Pas juste un coup d'un soir avec un inconnu, un pauvre type sans intérêt. Je veux passer cette nuit avec toi Dean, parce que c'est toi. J'ai pris l'habitude de ne jamais m'arrêter, jamais m'attacher à qui que ce soit. Ca fait trop mal… et je ne le mérite pas je le sais bien. J'ai passé ma vie à me battre, sans me soucier de ce qui pourrait arriver. Je voudrais juste, juste un moment loin de tout ça. Mais je comprends, je ne te forcerais pas la main. Et je ne le prends pas mal. »

[D] Son discours était sincère et je sentais le vécu qui se profilait en arrière plan. Je me trouvais stupide d'avoir réagi comme ça. Au final elle avait raison. Oui nous possédions des points en commun c'était certain. Mais au-delà de ça on éprouvait la même chose. Moi-même ayant toujours refusé de me dévoiler et de m'attacher ou presque. Toujours sillonner les routes sans regarder en arrière. Peut-être que nous pouvions nous réconforter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je la retins par l'épaule au moment où elle s'apprêtait à rentrer et l'attira vers moi pour lui rendre son baiser tout en l'emmenant à l'intérieur de la chambre puis je refermai la porte avec mon pied. Elle m'enleva mon blouson tout en continuant de m'embrasser, puis ma chemise et mon t-shirt rejoignirent également le sol. Elle me poussa sur le lit et commença à se déshabiller devant moi, retira sa veste en jean et son débardeur, et vint se mettre sur moi pour m'embrasser de nouveau.

[F] Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce désir me consumer et ce nœud à l'estomac. Je me sentais toute tremblante. Tout mon être le réclamait. Je me donnai sans peur cette nuit là. Toute ma rage et ma peine se turent en ces instants. Me retrouver dans les bras de Dean me fit renaitre. C'était spécial. Il avait éveillé en moi quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais revoir…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je me réveillai aux premières lueurs du jour, aux côtés de Dean. Il était déjà réveillé.<p>

- « Salut.

- Salut.

- Bien dormi.

- Ca va et toi ?

- Ouais j'ai réussi à dormir quelques heures.

- Tant mieux. »

Je me levai et me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Voilà que je recommençais à vouloir prendre la fuite, c'était plus fort que moi. Dès que je rencontrais une personne susceptible de m'apaiser et de ressentir des sentiments véritables pour moi, je me braquai et prenais la fuite.

Lorsque je sortis de la douche, Dean était assis sur ce vieux fauteuil, m'attendant apparemment.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Faith. J'ai passé une nuit super. Et pas seulement le moment où…

- Oui c'était bien !

- Et aussi quand…

- Oui ça aussi c'était chouette.

- Ouais. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai passé une belle nuit, pas seulement. Je me sentais mort ces derniers temps… alors merci. Et ce n'est pas mon style d'avouer ce genre de choses. Et je sais que pour toi c'était pareil. Alors dis-moi... qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Dean. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette soirée, sincèrement. Mais… Je ne m'attache jamais c'est une règle d'or chez moi. La seule fois où je l'ai brisée, ça lui a couté la vie. »

Je sentais mes yeux faiblirent mais je ne devais pas me laisser aller, je pris une profonde inspiration et me détourna de Dean. Il se releva et s'approcha de moi.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

J'avais gardé ça en moi trop longtemps, j'avais besoin que toute cette pression sorte. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit, Dean s'accroupit en face de moi.

- « J'ai fait équipe avec un autre chasseur il y a quelques années. Et ça s'est très mal terminé. On a eu une relation, mais pas une simple aventure comme j'en avais l'habitude, non une vraie relation cette fois telle que je n'en avais jamais eu. J'ai failli maintes fois y mettre un terme, refusant de m'ouvrir à qui que ce soit. Mais il ne m'a pas lâché, il a fait preuve de patience et de persévérance et a fini par percer ma carapace… Et puis on s'est lancé dans une nouvelle chasse, un démon qui poussait des gens vertueux à devenir de vrais psychopathes et a torturé et tué d'autres personnes. Les victimes étant retrouvées déchiquetées, ça c'était le démon qui venait finir le travail. Robin avait découvert son identité, Eurynome, et aussi qu'il risquait de pratiquer un rituel ancien dans peu de temps, un rituel qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter. Alors on la traquait pendant des mois et finalement on a mis la main dessus. On s'est retrouvé face à lui mais on avait sous-estimé ses capacités. C'est un puissant démon, comme j'en ai rarement rencontré. Il a pris le dessus et nous a mis K-O. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais enchainée à un mur et Robin se tenait en face de moi, lui aussi attaché mais à une espèce de table d'opération. Puis ce démon est entré dans la pièce, sourire aux lèvres. Il avait apporté avec lui un étui, un étui qu'il déroula, empli d'ustensiles de torture… Il m'obligea à regarder pendant qu'il… Ca a duré des heures. J'ai essayé de m'échapper mais les chaines étaient trop bien serrées, trop bien fixées. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de s'amuser il lui arracha la jugulaire et s'en nourrit. J'étais la suivante. Il me laissa toute une journée seule, sans boire ni manger, avec le corps sans vie de Robin. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle. J'ai bien failli mais je me suis ressaisi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer cette pourriture. Lorsqu'il est revenu il m'a détachée, me croyant à moitié comateuse, pour me mettre à la place de Robin. J'en ai alors profitait pour me soustraire à ses griffes et m'échapper. Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour y parvenir. Quoi qu'il en soit lorsque je suis revenue il n'y avait plus rien. Le corps de Robin était toujours là lui par contre, je l'ai fait brûler, j'ai tout fait brûler. Je suis restais un moment terrée à Boston. Je... C'était ma faute s'il était mort, quoi qu'il ait pu dire. J'aurais dû être meilleure. Un de mes contacts m'a appelé quelques mois plus tard, il avait appris je ne sais comment ce qui c'était passé et m'a donné des infos sur ce démon. Il m'a aidé à me ressaisir et à reprendre les armes. Ca fait plus de trois ans que je suis sur ces traces. Et je sais comment le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. »

Je comprenais mieux maintenant.

- « Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un être proche à cause d'un démon, et ce sentiment de vengeance qui t'habite. Comment comptes-tu l'éliminer ?

- Ce katana que j'ai en ma possession. C'est une arme très ancienne et elle a le pouvoir de tuer les démons. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à mettre la main dessus crois moi.

- On un couteau dans le même genre.

- Vraiment ? J'ignorais qu'il existait plusieurs armes de ce type.

- Et bien moi aussi. Mais tant mieux. Bobby a peut-être rappelé Sam, on devrait aller voir où il en est. Et, Faith On l'aura. Je te le promets. »

Dean quitta la pièce et je terminai de m'habiller. Je me sentais quelque part soulagée, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui.


	4. Chapter 3

_CHAPITRE TROIS_

- « Salut Sammy. »

Dean entra dans la chambre sans prévenir. J'étais concentré sur mon ordinateur et je fus quelque peu surpris de le voir, deux cafés à la main.

- « T'as pas dormi ici cette nuit. »

Je me doutais qu'il avait dû passer la nuit avec Faith. Il posa un des gobelets sur la table près de mon ordinateur et s'installa sur la chaise en face de moi.

- « Alors du nouveau ? »

Il faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ma question et dériva sur un autre sujet. Il avait toujours eu la sale manie de faire ça. Il n'aimait pas aborder ce genre de discussion, mettant en avant ses émotions.

Je n'insistai pas et revins à notre affaire.

- « Mais au fait t'a réussi à en apprendre plus sur Faith ? »

Pas exactement. Ou plutôt si, j'avais découvert ce qui méritait de l'être.

- « Je sais pourquoi elle prend cette affaire à cœur. Concernant cet avis de recherche de la police je n'en sais pas plus. »

- Dean…

- Sam. J'en sais suffisamment pour lui faire confiance. Ok. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'ai passé la nuit avec elle.

- Très bien… Bobby a téléphoné. Eurynome est un démon de rang supérieur, un démon biblique, un prince de la mort. Il peut prendre le contrôle de certaines personnes et les fait sortir pendant la nuit pour qu'elles tuent. C'est un charognard, il se nourrit de ses victimes, celles qu'ils poussent à tuer et celles qui sont tuées. Comme tous les démons, il possède des corps pour évoluer dans notre monde mais ceux-ci sont marqués, rongés par la présence d'Eurynome. Ils sont couverts de plaies et leurs yeux sont d'un vert étincelant. Eurynome signifie 'errance sauvage' ou encore 'règle du vagabond', et fait référence à la lune voyageant dans le ciel. Il agit essentiellement la nuit. C'est un démon puissant. Et ils arpentent notre monde qu'à certaines occasions. Pour se nourrir essentiellement, tuant au passage juste pour le plaisir.

- Et concernant le rituel ?

- J'ai fait une recherche sur les symboles ésotériques trouvés sur le cadavre.

- Et alors ?

- Et bien c'est assez obscur je dois dire. Ce sont de vieux symboles babyloniens faisant référence à un rituel majeur, une offrande je crois. Ce n'est pas très clair, je dois encore creuser la question. Mais en tout cas ce rituel nécessite quatre corps en sacrifice, plus un cinquième, un peu particulier, censé finaliser le rituel, sans lui rien ne peut être accompli. Ce dernier sacrifice est décrit comme une âme guerrière au cœur tourmenté, une âme versée dans le sang et errante, cherchant la rédemption.

- Et ça dit autre chose ?

- Non. Je te dis je dois encore creuser la question. »

On frappa à la porte. Dean ouvrit laissant entrer Faith. On lui rapporta alors nos dernières avancées.

[F] - « Et je suppose que ce rituel doit avoir lieu dans un endroit spécial.

[S] - En effet. Ce rituel doit se passer dans la douleur et le drame. Les quatre corps à sacrifiés sont bien entendu des innocents, et il ne faut pas simplement les tuer.

[F] - Non il faut d'abord les torturer, après avoir au préalable gravé des symboles sur leur chair.

[S] - Oui. Quand à la cinquième victime, c'est un peu pareil. Sauf que c'est la personne en elle-même qui symbolise la douleur. Il ne s'agit pas d'une âme innocente mais d'une personne qui passe sa vie à se battre et dont les mains ont été maculées de sang, et qui cherche aujourd'hui la rédemption sans y parvenir car elle est toujours tourmentée. »

[D] Cela semblait me correspondre en tous points.

[F] - « Alors c'est évident. Je suis la cinquième âme.

[D] - Quoi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ça peut-être n'importe qui.

[F] - Non justement. Ce démon, Eurynome, ne s'est pas trouvé par hasard sur mon chemin. En fait il a orchestré tout ça depuis des années. Pour que je sois bien à point pour son rituel.

- Faith.

- Dean. J'ai commis des erreurs dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas toujours été… du bon côté.

[S] - Comment ça ?

- J'ai disons été perdue pendant très longtemps. J'ai tué des gens, des humains innocents et j'y ai pris plaisir. J'ai fait du mal à des gens qui essayer de me tendre la main, je les ai fait énormément souffrir. Je suis toujours recherchée pour meurtre et pour évasion, comme vous devez sûrement le savoir. Ca a fini par me ronger, j'ai voulu en finir, mais un vieil ami m'a aidé, a cru en moi et m'a redonné foi en moi. Je suis allée en prison, acceptant ma punition. Mais j'ai finalement dû m'en évader pour aider à mon tour ce vieil ami et au final je suis restée dehors car je pouvais faire davantage. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que depuis j'essaye de me racheter, tout en sachant que c'est peine perdu. J'y pense tous les jours... Eurynome m'a achevée à un moment de ma vie où je commençais à être plus sereine avec moi-même. Je suis de nouveau tourmentée depuis, je sens mes vieux instincts qui tentent de remonter à la surface et ça me fait peur. C'est pour ça que je suis exactement ce qu'il recherche.

[D] - Mais moi aussi je pourrais correspondre…

[S] - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

[F] - Tu le voudrais bien. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Et donc où ça doit se dérouler ?

[S] - Oui euh… et bien dans un lieu semblable. Je dirais une terre consacrée où s'est produit un drame violent. Je suis d'avis de passer à la bibliothèque municipale consulter les anciens journaux du coin. Il est clair que ça doit se passer dans cette ville.

[D] - Mais le corps à la morgue. C'était juste pour attirer Faith jusqu'ici alors.

[S] - Oui je suppose.

[D] - Direction la bibliothèque. »

* * *

><p>Nous fîmes des recherches toute la journée, épluchant les incidents qui auraient pu se dérouler dans cette ville. La bibliothécaire, qui avait toujours vécu ici, nous affirma qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un lieu saint où il se serait déroulé un drame. Nous commençâmes nos investigations aux articles les plus anciens à disposition, remontant ainsi les années. Je détestais faire ça, les longues recherches m'ont toujours ennuyé. J'avais besoin de faire une pause, je sortis donc chercher à manger.<p>

Je profitai du fait que Dean s'était absenté pour discuter un peu avec Faith.

- Est-ce que mon frère t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Comment ça ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté au juste sur nous et ce qui nous est arrivé ?

- Sam. Je ne me mêle pas de la vie des autres, ok. Chacun a son histoire. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu attends comme réponse mais tu connais ton frère, Dean n'est pas du genre à se confier. Alors je n'en sais pas plus que ça, pourquoi… il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Non.

- Bien. Alors continuons. J'aimerais en finir avec ce démon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Sam était du genre à vouloir tout savoir sans rien donner en échange. Je le regardai un instant, le fixant dans les yeux, sans dire un mot.

- Ecoute, je vais aller m'en griller une, ok. Je reviens.

* * *

><p>Lorsque je revins à la bibliothèque, je croisai Faith sur les marches des escaliers de l'entrée, une clope à la main. Je m'arrêtai un instant, m'asseyant à côté d'elle.<p>

« - Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, hein, de rester en tête à tête avec mon frère !

- Ouais. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec ton frère.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je le sens c'est tout. Il a quelque chose de différent.

- C'est ton 6e sens qui te fait dire ça ? Si c'est ça il est sacrément développé.

- Disons que j'ai certaines prédispositions… Je me trompe ?

- Non…

Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû aborder le sujet. Dean et son frère sont tout l'un pour l'autre.

- Je meurs de faim ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as rapporté de bon ?

- Ecoute. Mon frère… s'est retrouvé seul pendant 4 mois. J'étais mort, j'étais en enfer… »

Je fus quelque peu abasourdie par cette révélation. On peut dire que j'en avais connu des galères mais comparé à ça. J'observai Dean le regard fixé dans le vide, l'air grave.

« - Comment es-tu revenu ?

- Tu ne le croirais pas.

- Oh tu sais j'ai vu pas mal de choses dans ma vie. Je peux tout entendre.

- Un ange m'a ramené. Une apocalypse approche.

- Eh bien dis-donc tu es bien vu là-haut ! Mais attend, cette marque sur ton épaule, c'est ça alors ?

- Ouais…

- … Je comprends mieux maintenant : tu te souviens de l'enfer c'est ça. »

Dean me lança un regard que je connaissais bien. J'avais ce même regard lorsque j'ai voulu qu'Angel me tue. Je me sentais sale, ne méritant plus de vivre. Tous ces visages, les gens que j'avais fait souffrir, ceux que j'avais tués. Oui Dean avait ce même regard. Je posai ma main sur la sienne et plongea mon regard dans le sien.

« - Je suis passé par là aussi… enfin pas de la même manière c'est sûr. Quoi que tu as pu faire tu ne dois pas laisser ce mal te bouffer. Dean quoi que tu penses tu es quelqu'un de bien crois moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaitre depuis des années pour le savoir. On a tous un côté sombre et on a tous été amené à faire des choses ignobles que l'on regrette après. Tu devras vivre avec ça, toute ta vie, mais ne le laisse pas te dévorer, sert-en, comme moi je l'ai fais. »

Je retirai ma main et me leva.

« - On a encore du travail. »

Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque.

« - Faith. Merci. »

Je me retournai et lui fit un signe de la tête. On a tous droit à une seconde chance. Et puis les enfers, ça doit être inimaginable, comment ne pas craquer c'est humain.

* * *

><p>[S] « - J'ai trouvé, je crois. Une église se dressait autrefois juste avant le secteur des entrepôts. Et puis un jour il y eu un massacre dans l'église, elle contenait une douzaine de paroissiens. C'est un habitant, James Madson qui a comme qui dirait péter un plomb. Il a tué tout le monde dans l'église en terminant par le curé qu'il a torturé, puis il s'est donné la mort.<p>

[D] - Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il était possédé ?

- Et bien, ils ne le disent rien de plus dans les journaux de l'époque. Mais ce James Madson n'avait aucun antécédent, bon citoyen, croyant et pratiquant : un homme vertueux. Donc je suppose que oui il a été possédé par un démon qui l'a forcé à agir de la sorte.

- Mais pourquoi ? Quel intérêt ?

- Imaginons que… je ne sais pas moi, que ce démon ai fait ça en perspective de ce jour. Cela s'est passé le 30 Septembre 1908, soit il y a 100 ans aujourd'hui.

- Je vois. Donc c'est le grand jour.

- Oui ce soir, Eurynome est un oiseau de nuit si je puis dire.

[F] - Bien ! On a le lieu, on s'est ce qu'il prépare et comment le tuer.

[D] - Et pour les victimes du sacrifice ?

- Une seule disparition a été signalée, ce matin. Une dénommée Alyssa Mattews. Elle devait rentrer hier soir après le cinéma, mais personne ne la revu depuis. Pareil une fille bien sous tout rapport.

[D] - Et c'est tout ?

- Il semblerait. Mais peut-être que des disparitions n'ont pas encore été signalées.

[f] - Honnêtement je ne pense pas que l'on pourra éviter les disparitions, c'est trop tard, mais si on déjoue son plan à temps peut-être qu'il n'y aura aucune victime.

[D] - Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Tu veux qu'on aille voir les ruines de l'église ?

[f] - A mon avis l'endroit sera infesté de créatures ou d'humains possédés. C'est comme ça qu'il avait procédé la dernière fois…

[D] - Ca va nous compliquer la tâche. D'autres démons en renfort, génial !

[S] - On devrait élaborer un plan de bataille. Avant minuit on a encore une dizaine d'heures devant nous.


	5. Chapitre 4

[F] Il était hors de question que je les laisse se faire tuer pour moi, je devais agir vite et les devancer, me rendre avant eux dans ces ruines... Même si cela paraissait être une mission suicide seule. Ils avaient de toute évidence d'autres problèmes à régler.

S_ - Au fait, as-tu une amulette pour te protéger des démons et éviter la __possession ?_

_F - J'ai mieux que ça, un tatouage. Que crois-tu que j'ai fait pendant ces trois __dernières années ? J'en ai beaucoup appris sur ces saloperies._

Je relevai mes cheveux et lui montra le pentacle sur ma nuque.

D_ - Bon si Eurynome a tout fait pour t'amener ici Faith il s'attend à ta venue, __mais peut-être pas à la notre..._

_S - Tu veux le prendre par surprise et te servir de Faith comme leurre._

_D - On peut tenter le coup, je ne vois pas trop d'autres possibilités._

_F __- Ok. Je dois d'abord préparer quelques affaires dans ma chambre et je serais __prête. __Mais je vous préviens Eurynome n'est pas un petit démon subalterne, il est __puissant, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, loin de là._

_D __- On en a vu d'autres, on s'en sortira._

_F - Si tu le dis. Mais je voulais vous prévenir c'est tout._

_S - De toute façon tu as ton katana et nous le couteau._

_F - Oui encore faut-il réussir à l'approcher suffisamment longtemps pour le __planter._

De retour dans ma chambre je préparai mes affaires, et me posa sur le rebord du lit, je devais réfléchir, réfléchir à un moyen pour régler ça toute seule. C'était bien ma veine d'avoir croisé deux chasseurs tels que les frères Winchester ! Même si au fond je ne regrettais pas cet imprévu sur ma route…

Dean pénétra soudain dans la pièce.

_- Faith. Ca va ?_

_- Bien. Et toi ?_

_- J'ai l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose…_

Je lui répondis, un sourire en coin.

_- Dean. On cache tous quelque chose. Tu le sais bien en plus._

_- Oui mais je connais cette soif de vengeance, je suis passé par là aussi, c'est __une idée qui vous obsède et on veut y mettre un terme soi même._

_- Tu as peur que je me lance tête baissée dans cette bataille._

_- C'est à peu près ça. On est là pour t'épauler ok. _

_- Je suis désolé Dean…_

_- Désolé ? Pour quoi ?_

_- Pour ça._

Je lui décrochai un violent coup de poing au visage, ma force d'Elue me facilitait la tâche évidemment, ainsi il tomba immédiatement inconscient sur le lit. Je fis de même avec Sam dans leur chambre.

Puis je partis vers les ruines de l'église, katana en main, c'était en définitive la seule chose dont j'avais besoin, aucune affaire à préparer pour cette bataille. C'était quitte ou double cette fois mais si jamais je devais mourir ce soir j'espérais bien l'emporter avec moi dans la mort.

Je ne fis pas l'affront d'emprunter l'Impala de Dean, j'en avais suffisamment fait. Je piquai donc la première bagnole à portée de main.

* * *

><p>Je me garai à proximité du site afin de ne pas me faire repérer par le bruit du moteur. L'endroit semblait tranquille, trop calme à mon goût. L'église obsolète se dressait telle une demeure hantée, abandonnée au temps et fuie des habitants. Je scrutai les environs, fit le tour du bâtiment mais ne décela rien de suspect en apparence.<p>

Peu importe il était temps d'agir.

Je pénétrai par le flanc ouest à l'étage. J'aperçus le cercle sacrificiel vers l'autel de l'église. Quelques corps déchiquetés jonchés le couloir central, mis à part ça personne dans les parages, ils se dissimulaient probablement dans l'obscurité.

A mieux y regarder quatre cages se trouvaient en dessous de moi, les quatre victimes que nécessitait le rituel. On me mettait devant le fait accompli, je n'avais guère d'alternative. Je sautai au rez-de-chaussée, les victimes étaient sûrement droguées ou trop malmenées, elles étaient allongées dans leur cage sans signe de vie. Je m'approchai de l'une d'elle, une jeune fille blonde, adolescente. Son poignet gauche portait les traces de liens, je retournai son bras et remarqua quelques caractères ésotériques. Par ailleurs elle avait été vêtue pour l'occasion d'une sorte de toge bordeaux.

Tout à coup elle m'agrippa le poignet, me suppliant d'arrêter. Elle ne criait pas, ne versait aucune larmes, je crois qu'elle avait épuisé tout son stock, son visage portait les stigmates d'une longue agonie, elle n'était plus qu'une ombre pâle. Je finis par me soustraite à son emprise, la repoussant violemment, elle s'accrochait bien.

J'entendis alors une voix résonnait derrière moi.

- _Bonsoir Faith._

Je me retournai, c'était Eurynome, avec une nouvelle apparence, celle d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, haute stature, brun. La première chose qui me frappa fut son regard, toujours identique, d'un vert surnaturel. Des plaies étaient déjà visibles sur son visage et ses mains.

Je ne su pas quoi répondre, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je le pourchassais, ayant conservé en mémoire cette scène se répétant inlassablement depuis tout ce temps. J'ai rêvé maintes fois de la manière dont j'assouvirai ma vengeance, dont je le tuerais en prenant mon temps. Mais là, maintenant que j'étais face à cet instant qui m'avait tant obnubilée, je perdais mon sang froid. A une époque je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde mais j'avais changé.

_- Je suis heureux de te revoir enfin Faith._

Deux autres silhouettes apparurent en arrière plan, des démons évidemment. Au final l'endroit était moins gardé que je le pensais, mais mieux valait se méfier, ces démons devaient être robustes à n'en pas douter.

_- Cela fait longtemps que je t'attends._

* * *

><p>Lorsque je repris connaissance, je me trouvais dans la chambre de Faith, allongé sur le lit, et ma mâchoire me faisait un mal de chien.<p>

Je me rappelais alors de ce qui s'était passé. Putain !

Je retrouvai Sam dans le même état que moi, évanoui par terre dans notre chambre. Je le réveillai brusquement, lui expliquant la situation. Faith était partie affronter seule le démon et nous avait mis hors circuit, avec un méchant coup qui nous avait assommé direct et ce pendant une heure. D'ailleurs je trouvais cette force étonnante…

S - Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

D - Ce démon a tué le seul être qui était proche d'elle alors elle a un peu la rage, surtout depuis tout ce temps, elle veut s'occuper de ça toute seule. Et comme elle se sent en partie responsable de ce qui s'est passé elle ne veut mettre personne d'autre en danger. Voilà pourquoi. Et c'est une idée stupide ! Mais j'aurais sans doute fait pareil à sa place…

- Ok. Il faut que l'on se dépêche d'aller à l'église alors !

- En espérant que ma caisse soit toujours là !

Et heureusement elle y été toujours.

* * *

><p><em> - Je constate que tu as mis la main sur le katana légendaire. J'imagine les <em>_épreuves ardues que tu as dû passer pour l'obtenir._

- L'idée que ce katana finirai par te transpercer m'a bien motivée je dois dire.

_ - Faith. __Tout ceci n'est rien. __Ce rouage fait partie d'une mécanique bien plus complexe et plus sacrée que __tu ne l'imagines._

- Peu importe pourquoi tu veux faire ce rituel ! Je vais te tuer et tu ne pourras rien accomplir.

Eurynome se mit à rire, ses yeux verts étincelants d'une lueur encore plus étrange.

_ - Tu me plais Faith ! __Tu es un animal, bien plus sauvage que la plupart de ces primates qui foulent __cette terre. L'enfer t'accueillera les bras ouverts. __Mais en attendant ce moment imminent je consens à t'accorder un duel._

Il fit apparaître un glaive dans sa main gauche, un glaive rouillé et poisseux mais dangereusement aiguisé.

Ses deux sbires se mirent en retrait.

Je sortis mon katana, déterminée.

Nos armes s'entrechoquèrent. Le duel fut rude. Je manquais à plusieurs reprises de me faire toucher, m'obligeant à des retraits stratégiques avant de contre-attaquer. Je finis par l'entailler au bras et jubilais à ce coup porté. Cela semblait l'amuser, il se foutait de moi cet enfoiré ! Je sentais la rage me consumer.

* * *

><p>Une fois arrivé sur place, l'endroit semblait peu gardé, on pouvait apercevoir une faible lumière à l'intérieur de l'édifice délabré, sans doute des bougies. Je me dirigeai vers les grandes portes de l'entrée tandis que Sam contournait l'église pour y pénétrer par le haut en toute discrétion.<p>

J'ouvris les portes brutalement, interrompant de toute évidence un combat épique.

- Je vous dérange j'espère.

- Dean ?

Quelle ne fut ma surprise de le voir ici, mais après tout j'aurais dû m'en douter, il n'est pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire lorsqu'il a une idée en tête, borné et indiscipliné.

- Salut Faith. Tu m'as fait très mal tu sais, c'était pas sympa.

- Dean...

- Tu me feras des excuses plus tard, quand on sera seuls tous les deux.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avec son petit sourire coquin et se tourna vers Eurynome d'un air plus mauvais.

- D'abord on doit tuer un démon.

_ - Dean Winchester ! Si je m'y attendais. Et où est ton cher frère ?_

[S] Je m'étais glissé par une embrasure, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la situation, pour surprendre un des deux sbires en retrait. Je tranchai la gorge de celui qui se trouvait à ma portée et poignarda le second en plein cœur avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir.

_ - Je suis là._

Si seulement j'avais pu utiliser mes pouvoirs on aurait pu tous les sauver, bien que pour l'hôte d'Eurynome j'ignore si les séquelles auraient disparues. J'ai cette force en moi et Dean ne comprend pas, il en a peur. Mais je n'y peux rien, elle fait partie de moi, je ne peux m'en défaire. Je sais que je lui avais promis de ne pas m'en servir, mais je me suis retrouvé seul, désemparé et révolté.

_ - Belle entrée ! Mais vous croyez vraiment que je n'avais pas prévu toutes __éventualités..._

* * *

><p>[S] Deux autres démons sortirent, un de la porte arrière menant au bureau du prêtre, et le second derrière Dean en provenance de l'extérieur. Par ailleurs les cadavres qui jonchaient le couloir se relevèrent, au nombre de trois. Voilà que les choses se gâtaient effectivement. Je lançai un regard à Dean qui eut la même idée que moi. On tira dans la tête des zombies, réglant un problème, avant que les démons ne se jettent respectivement sur nous. Pendant ce temps Faith repris son duel avec Eurynome.<p>

C'était donc à nous de nous occuper des deux autres démons et cette fois ce ne sera pas aussi facile, effet de surprise en moins oblige.

Qui plus est ces démons sont plutôt coriaces. Heureusement on s'était bien préparé avant de venir, tandis que le démon m'agrippa me serrant la gorge, je sortis une gourde d'eau bénite et lui versa dans la bouche. Puis je profita de son relâchement pour le poignarder.

[D] J'espérais que les autres s'en sortaient mieux que moi, je m'étais retourné aussitôt pour donner un coup à ce démon mais il m'avait ensuite violemment projeté contre les bancs. Le fait est que sans arme efficace à disposition mes chances étaient fortement amoindries ! Si seulement on avait encore le colt en notre possession !

Le démon revint à la charge, je lui assena un nouveau coup mais il m'agrippa et me souleva du sol. Soudain j'aperçus Sammy qui s'élançait vers nous, le démon me projeta de nouveau et se retourna pour accueillir Sam, qui me lança le couteau juste avant de donner un coup au démon qui arrêta son poing et lui retourna le bras, je me précipitai alors vers lui et lui planta le couteau dans le dos au niveau du coeur.

[F] Ce combat n'en finissait pas, il était trop habile et je ne parvenais pas à le toucher mortellement. J'esquivais de justesse ses attaques sournoises. Cela dut finir par l'ennuyer car il utilisa ses pouvoirs sans crier gare et me projeta contre une colonne de pierre. Le choc fut assez violent et étourdissant.

_ - Ca suffit maintenant._

Dean et Sam furent à leur tour projetés contre un mur et paralysés.

_ - Assez joué._

* * *

><p>[F] Eurynome ouvrit les cages sans bouger et contrôla l'esprit de ses quatre victimes pour les emmener jusqu'à l'autel où elles s'agenouillèrent en cercle.<p>

- Non !

Je tentais de reprendre mes forces, je me relevai mais c'était peine perdue, Eurynome me projeta de nouveau contre cette colonne qui commença à craqueler.

_ - Attends ton tour._

[D] Il s'approcha de la première victime et, tout en psalmodiant des incantations en latin, lui trancha la gorge avec ses ongles, ces derniers avaient en effet poussés, un stigmate supplémentaire de la possession par Eurynome de ce corps.

- Sale pourriture !

[S] Je devais agir avant qu'il soit trop tard mais je savais que je n'en avais pas la force, je n'en étais plus capable, je n'aurais pas du m'arrêter, j'aurais dû continuer à m'entrainer...

[F] Je ne devais pas le laisser gagner, hors de question, je me releva de nouveau et revins à la charge tandis qu'il égorgeait sa deuxième victime. Il me repoussa encore mais cette fois en me donnant un coup.

_ - Faith... J'admire ta force de caractère._

Je continuai à me relevais, avec plus de peine, je sentais un goût métallique dans ma bouche et cracha du sang sur le sol poussiéreux. Lorsque je sentis une énergie étrange, le katana que je tenais toujours dans ma main se mit à vibrer.

_ - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Eurynome s'approcha de moi mais n'eut pas le temps de m'atteindre, il fut propulser par un champ de force inconnu émanant du katana. La légende disait vrai alors...

Dean et Sam furent libérés de leur emprise et les victimes survivantes s'écroulèrent.

- Occupez-vous d'eux, j'ai un compte à régler.

Je me dirigea vers Eurynome et lui porta un coup qu'il esquiva au dernier moment.

* * *

><p>[D] J'ignorais la nature exacte de ce qui venait de se passer mais peu importe, nous conduisîmes les deux rescapés hors de l'église, puis je retourna à l'intérieur disant à Sam de rester avec eux, il n'eut pas le temps de protester que j'étais de nouveau à l'intérieur de l'église, les portes se refermant violemment derrière moi.<p>

_ - Tu es une vilaine, vilaine fille Faith. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de __t'envoyer en Enfer._

Le démon propulsa Faith, j'en profita alors pour l'attaquer par derrière mais il m'évita et me donna un coup au visage, comme si je n'en avais pas assez reçu pour aujourd'hui ! Il semblait vraiment en rogne et décider à s'acharner sur moi. Puis je le sentis se raidir, il s'arrêta net, une décharge le parcourant et sa tête se décrocha de son corps laissant choir ce dernier sur le côté. Faith se dressait devant moi et m'aida à me relever avant de s'effondrer, je la retins comme je pus afin d'éviter qu'elle ne touche le sol. Les grandes portes s'étaient réouvertes laissant entrer Sam qui vint me donner un coup de main. Je n'étais pas trop amoché, le démon n'en avait pas eu le temps mais j'avais malgré tout besoin de soin.

[S] Les deux rescapés commençaient à reprendre leurs esprits, ils ne se souvenaient de rien et leurs blessures avaient quasiment disparues, c'étaient à n'y rien comprendre. Il était temps de foutre le camp d'ici, on se chargera de nettoyer plus tard. Je posa Faith à l'arrière de la voiture et pris le volant pour le retour.


	6. Epilogue

**Nous voilà arrivé à l'épilogue de cette fanfic^^ J'espère pour ceux qui l'ont lu que vous aurez pris plaisir à le faire. Pour ma part, je reste tjs auto-critique,notamment sur le fait que j'aurais pu davantage développer l'intrigue ect mais je ne voulais pas faire de fanfic trop longue... peut-être une fois prochaine^^ **

* * *

><p>Sam s'était gentiment proposé de retourner à l'église afin d'effacer toutes traces de ce qui venait de se produire. Je m'étais soigné et on avait emmené Faith dans sa chambre, j'avais dû lui remettre l'épaule en place. Elle avait quelques bleus et contusions à force d'avoir été balancée contre les murs et d'avoir reçu des coups mais elle s'en remettra. Elle avait dormi toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée. Tandis que je veillais à son chevet, Castiel fit son apparition, comme à son habitude sans s'annoncer !<p>

_ - Castiel ! Que me vaut le plaisir ?_

_ - Vous avez empêché l'ouverture d'un des sceaux, félicitations._

_ - Il s'agissait d'un sceau ? En même temps j'aurais dû m'en douter. Et __t'étais passé où encore ? Je te signale que ce démon était plutôt coriace._

_ - Mais vous vous en êtes sortis._

_ - Ouais... t'es juste venir pour me dire ça ?_

_ - Oui pour quoi d'autre. On a encore beaucoup à faire._

Il s'envola de nouveau sans prévenir, je déteste quand il fait ça !

Faith se réveilla peu de temps après, en sursaut mais plutôt bien remise.

_- Tout va bien Faith, c'est fini, pour de bon._

_- Eurynome ?_

_- Retourné six pieds sous terre et pas prêt de revenir je te le garantis._

_- Bien._

Je me sentais à la fois soulagée et désemparée, j'avais eu ma vengeance, même si j'aurais bien aimé le faire souffrir un peu avant. Et maintenant où cela me conduisait-il ? Qu'allais-je faire ? Continuer mon chemin, combattre encore et toujours jusqu'à ce qu'un jour la mort finisse par venir m'emporter...

_- Tu t'es bien remise, tu m'impressionnes ! C'est comme ce coup que tu m'a __donné à la tête, impressionnant !_

_- Oui. Je suis robuste._

Je me leva du lit, constatant que j'étais en sous vêtement. Dean me souriait, je le lui rendis. J'allais prendre une douche, lui proposant de m'accompagner, après tout j'avais quelque chose à me faire pardonner non.

Une fois cet intermède passé il alla au café du coin, retrouver son frère. Le téléphone sonna à ce moment là.

_- Vas-y je te rejoins !_

_- Ok_

Il s'agissait du garagiste qui m'informait que ma voiture était réparée et que je pouvais passer la chercher. Je le remercia, et prépara mes affaires.

Et oui je prenais la fuite, une fois encore. C'était une constante chez moi. Dean avait son frère et pas mal de choses à régler, je ne souhaitais pas me mettre au milieu de tout ça. Même si je dois l'avouer l'idée de rester m'a traversé l'esprit mais je ne m'y autorisa pas. Dean allait m'en vouloir de partir de cette manière sans même un au revoir, mais c'était mieux ainsi. De toute façon je ne me sentais pas encore prête à être de nouveau avec quelqu'un et à faire équipe avec. Il est vrai qu'hier soir cela s'était plutôt bien passé, ça a cependant failli tourner mal. Et c'est vrai également que j'apprécie beaucoup Dean et que je suis sure que cela pourrait peut-être coller entre nous...

Je sortis de la chambre, alla voir le réceptionniste et passa à coté du café, Dean et Sam discutaient ensemble devant un bon repas. Je les observa un instant, Dean n'allait pas tarder à se demander ce qui pouvait mettre autant de temps. Je me dirigea vers le garage non loin de là. Ma voiture était comme neuve, je paya le mécanicien, jeta mes affaires sur le siège arrière et me mise au volant. J'eus un instant d'hésitation avant de tourner la clé de contact. Je ne savais pas encore qu'elle était ma prochaine destination mais j'avais besoin de me vider la tête.

* * *

><p>J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, depuis le moment où j'ai quitté la chambre de Faith.<p>

Je m'étais dit que nous pourrions avoir une journée tranquille pour nous. Mais elle mettait beaucoup de temps à arriver. Sam et moi quittâmes alors le café et rejoignîmes la chambre de Faith, fermée. J'allai voir le réceptionniste qui m'informa qu'elle était partie il y a une dizaine de minutes, elle avait payé l'autel et demandé où se trouvait le garagiste. Elle avait également laissé un mot à mon intention. Je le déplia, interloqué :

_ « Dean. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas rester. Peut-être nous reverrons nous __dans de meilleures circonstances mais j'en doute. Je te souhaite à toi et à ton __frère bonne chance pour la suite. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, ne doute pas de __toi Dean, J'ai été très heureuse de faire ta connaissance et j'aurais aimé rester __mais ce n'est pas possible... »_

_- Elle est partie alors, sans même dire au revoir_

_- Oui_

_- Je suis navré Dean, je l'aimais bien._

_- Oui, moi aussi... allez il est temps de quitter cette ville._

Je voyais bien que Dean était attristé par son départ même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer. Il s'étaient rapidement rapprochés après tout et il semblait exister une connexion entre eux. Et puis il faut bien dire qu'on a pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer des filles comme ça. Je pense qu'il aurait bien aimé faire un bout de chemin avec elle. Mais c'était une chasseuse, elle avait pris l'habitude de travailler seule depuis trois ans, je peux comprendre qu'elle ne se sente pas encore prête à se refaire confiance. Et puis qui sait peut-être qu'on la recroisera un jour.

Tandis que Dean rangeait nos affaires dans la voiture, je m'approcha de lui :

_- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?_

_- Qu'on parle de quoi Sam ?_

_- Eh bien de Faith, de ce qui vient de se passer, de sa disparition soudaine... __Tu semblais bien l'apprécier..._

_- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais ça va, il n'y a rien à en dire... Je __veux juste me tirer de cette ville._

_- Très bien comme tu veux..._

En vérité j'étais blasé par son départ, notre rencontre m'avait apporté une brise chaleureuse et je me sentais de nouveau vide. Tant pis... Ainsi ma vie était faite. Ainsi notre vie était faite. Des âmes errantes, sans répit, toujours en chasse.

A suivre...^^


End file.
